The Child of the Ancient Legends
by manaphymajic1999
Summary: Rewrite of CotAL To be a Legend, you need to become famous. Once you do, you need to do amazing, almost impossible things. But not all Legends are remembered. Some are wiped from History by their enemies. Like my parents. The creators of the Universe. Arceus destroyed them as they slept. But he missed me. And I want Vengeance. And I will get it.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Child of the Ancient Legends**_

_**REWRITE**_

**PROLOGUE**

**A/N: So, welcome to The Child of the Ancient Legends people! Once CotAL, but no more. My writing style for CotAL fell to shit so, well I'm rewriting it. Umbra has a whole new backstory and the world is in for a shock that would have been left unsaid pre-rewrite. I'm still sorting out OCs but Misa is definitely in here. But she may end up with a major change to her. Potentially. I think maybe she was a bit too OP last time, as was Umbra, so potential Pokémon line-up changes and an Attitude adjustment. Like I said maybe. And Backstory changes on things you guys never found out. Like the fact she was a daughter of Reishiam and Zekrom. Well anyway, minor spoilers out of the way, please, continue to read this prologue. It's very vital to the plot. See ya at the bottom!**

*****_**Teleports like freakin ninja boss can't spell… Wrote Tlelprot instead of Teleport… So much for ninja…**_

The Legendary Pokémon. The Gods and Goddess of the Pokémon World. Sons and Daughters of the Creator, Arceus. History tells us that Arceus was born of an egg made of everything and nothing. Apparently he proceeded to create the universe. However that is a fabrication of Arceus. He claims that he is the Creator. This is not true. Let me tell you a story. Before the beginning of our world, time existed. For everything is nothing without time. And so the world began. Well, in essence. The world truly was created, just not by Arceus. It began, some 23 Millennia ago. A man dressed in Red and Black robes stepped from a portal in the Primordial chaos of pre-universe. He gazed sadly back at the burning ruins of his creation, before the portal closed forever. He looked around his new world. Black. Nothing but the fabric of reality. He created a servant, a powerful being akin to him in a bestial form. He never named it. It chose a name for itself. Arceus, the ancient word for Lord. Millennia passed and the world flourished. The Creator made humans. Things were fine. Then the Creator chose the most beautiful human woman to be his wife. This made Arceus jealous. And when The Lady was announced as Pregnant, Arceus took action. During the night he crept into the Creator's Bedroom. He took the Lady's Essence, believing that it would kill the baby. After killing the Lady, he turned to the Creator. He used the Lady's Power to separate the Creator into 17 different entities. He took a small amount of power from each entity to form the Plates that give it power. He then released the entities into the void. However, the entities latched onto the body of the baby and took it with them. They brought it to the void and they gave it power. Not much, as they were sucked away before they could… but enough. The baby floated in the void, aging slowly for 3 millennia. By the time it had woken up, it was approximately 15 mortal years old. The Baby's name was Umbra. That is me. And now it is time for me to reclaim my legacy. Going back to the human world will be hard. I will remember nothing. Not even my powers. I will have them, I just need to discover them. I was once a child. Now I am nothing. Once innocent, now bloodstained. Pure soul versus Black Corruption. I am an Avenger. And I will succeed. Humanity. Prepare to meet your Creators Heir. Meet me. The Child of the Ancient Legends.

**A/N: So guys. That ends the Prologue for this rewrite. Chapter 1 is all drafted out so it won't be too long before its out. Hopefully. Anyway, see you all soon.**


	2. AN Temporary Haitus

**A/N**

**Sorry for the A/N chapter but im about to take a temporary Hiatus, well hopefully temporary. Personal Stuff came up and I might not be allowed the computer again. Ever. We will see. Take care and Merry Christmas.**

**Peace-**

**Manaphymajic1999**


End file.
